In order to produce an acceptably low noise level in the interior of a motor vehicle such as a passenger vehicle it is known to provide preferably the dash panel-floor region of the interior of the vehicle with sound insulating coverings. It is further known to also use sound insulation on the engine compartment side. According to DE-OS 34 40 701 a heavy layer is used for this purpose having different surface masses and different acoustic effects such as structure-borne sound dampening and air-borne sound insulating, possibly also in conjunction with an air-borne sound absorber on the engine compartment side. Such arrangements are securely fixed to the substrate, in this case to the body panel, namely the partition wall between the interior of the vehicle and the engine compartment which contains the sound source. For this purpose it is necessary to melt the arrangement on by means of a heat melting adhesive or to affix it in the usual manner by means of an ordinary adhesive. In both cases additional mechanical supports are often necessary.
This kind of arrangement is expensive owing to the difficult method of application wherein it must further be taken into consideration that dimensional requirements based on the design must be met.